


Foul Play

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Crying Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Naughty Cas, Paddling, Punishment, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets Sam in trouble on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Play

Sam wakes up to the feeling of something warm and wet on his dick. He’s about ten seconds from shooting his load when he remembers where he is and why he can’t come. He pushes the heat away from his cock and groans. Cas peers up at him with big blue eyes and he lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a _thunk_. “Cas,” he whines.

 

Cas licks him from base to tip and he has to struggle not to pull the former angel back on his cock. “Let me make you feel good,” he purrs.

 

“Did... Did Dean say you could?” He briefly imagines Dean pulling Cas aside before bed and whispering instructions into his ear, saying, “Sammy deserves a treat,” or “Tomorrow’s a special day; I want you to wake him up a special way.”

 

“No.” With that, Cas wraps his lips around Sam’s length once more.

 

Sam bucks wildly. “Cas, don’t,” he says. Cas just sucks harder. “Cas, please, we’re gonna get in so much trouble.”

 

Cas presses his tongue flat against his cock and Sam is _gone,_ coming down Castiel’s throat with a muffled groan. Cas pulls off and smirks. “ _You’re_ gonna be in so much trouble.”

 

***

 

Sam’s nearly in tears by the time Dean requests their presence in the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks as soon as they appear in the doorway.

 

“Sam was bad,” Cas says. Sam glares at him before turning to Dean.

 

“When I woke up, he was sucking me, and... I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn’t, and-”

 

Cas cuts him off. “Liar! When I woke up, you were pleasuring yourself and then you forced me to eat it!”

 

Sam looks between Dean and Cas, helpless. He knows that the demon will probably just read his mind and ascertain the truth, but that doesn’t help with the knowledge that Cas has actively turned against him.

 

Dean frowns. “Sam, I thought you knew better than that.”

 

Sam’s mouth falls open. “Aren’t... Aren’t you going to read my mind?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Cas wouldn’t lie to me. You do realize that you’re going to be punished for this, right?”

 

Sam hangs his head. It’s extremely unfair that he’s going to be punished for something Cas did, but he knows that the less he protests, the better off he’ll be. “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good. Come with me.” Dean leads them to a punishment room and carefully examines his instruments. He picks up a one-pound wooden paddle. “Normally, I’d be using this.” He puts it away and takes out a two-pound paddle with little steel nubs at regular intervals across its surface. “But you lied about it, Sammy, so I have no choice but to use this.”

 

Sam feels a single tear roll down his cheek. “I didn’t do it, though, I swear!”

 

“The more you lie, the worse your punishment is going to be.”

 

Sam looks to Cas. The former angel has a blank expression on his face and is standing against the wall with his arms folded behind his back. _Tell him the truth,_ he tries to say with his eyes, but Cas just looks away.

 

“I’m going to give you a hundred,” Dean says.

 

Sam feels another tear roll down his cheek, then another. “Yes, Master.” He obediently climbs onto the table and lets Dean position him.

 

“I want you to count,” Dean says. Then he brings the paddle down without warning.

 

“One!” Sam shouts. It already hurts, and it’s not fair, and why would Cas do this to him? The paddle comes down harder. “Two!” Dean hits him three times in quick succession. “Threefourfive!”

 

Sam looses himself in the rhythm of Dean’s paddling. He can tell that the demon isn’t using his full power, but the way he layers his strokes makes Sam’s bottom sting nevertheless. He starts to cry, but it isn’t because of the paddle. Castiel’s betrayal hurts more than any punishment Dean could think of. Just knowing that _Cas_ did this to him – the Cas he could trust, the Cas he could lean on, the Cas that always comforted him, without fail, the Cas that was the only reason he wasn’t shattered, the Cas he loved – is enough to break him.

 

***

 

Dean stops about halfway through. He doesn’t like the way Sam is responding. His pet is crying, but he’s not hitting hard enough to hurt him very much and Sam’s tears aren’t hurt tears or embarrassed tears; they’re anguished tears. He sets the paddle down and reads Sam’s mind.

 

He rubs a soothing hand along Sam’s back and looks up at Cas. He heals Sam and his brother looks at him with a confused expression. “Sammy, please go wait for us in the kitchen.”

 

Sam stands. “W-what?”

 

Dean smiles. “Go on. I’ll explain later.”

 

When they’re alone, Dean turns to Castiel. Cas starts to shake and tries to retreat further into the wall.

 

“Come here.”

 

Cas obeys and drops to his knees in front of Dean. He starts to cry.

 

“I’m sure you have a perfectly valid reason why you did that to Sam.”

 

“I-”

 

“Honestly, I don’t care. You made me punish him for no reason and worse, you betrayed his trust and mine.”

 

“I-”

 

Dean leans down until his face is level with Castiel’s. “I don’t want to hear it, Cas.” He straightens up. “You’ll be permitted to eat breakfast with Sam and I while I decide on a punishment for you. You’re not to speak, and you will treat Sam as your superior until your punishment – whatever that will be – is over. Nod if you understand.”

 

Cas nods.

 

***

 

Castiel kneels by the table in front of a bowl of plain oatmeal while Sam and Dean enjoy waffles.

 

“I could just let you have him for a couple of days,” Dean suggests. It would be a fair punishment for Cas and a good apology for Sam. Sam could do whatever he wanted to Cas and be able to fulfill a long-held desire in the process.

 

Sam looks over to Cas. “I don’t want him.” For a long time, he’d dreamt of owning Castiel for a few days, loving him and being gentle with him and only going as far as he could take. Now, he’s too hurt by Castiel’s betrayal.

 

Cas starts to cry and Dean grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him a few inches off the floor. “Quiet,” he orders. Cas whimpers and starts to cry harder. Dean drops him with a disgusted noise.

 

“Anyway, I’ve decided on a punishment.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Go on.”

 

“You’ll be sleeping with me and Cas will sleep alone for a week.”

 

“That’s... That’s all.” Sam takes a bite of his waffle. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Trust me, Sammy. I know what I’m doing.”

 

Sam shrugs. If Dean wants to go easy on Cas, so be it.

 

***

 

 They’re not even in bed for twenty minutes when Cas comes shuffling in clutching his favorite stuffed giraffe. “Go back to bed, Cas,” Dean orders.

 

“But I’m s-scared,” Cas whines.

 

“Too bad. Bed, now.”

 

Cas shuffles off.

 

“Don’t you think that was a little mean?” Sam asks.

 

Dean shrugs and holds Sam tighter. “He’s the reason you got paddled earlier.”

 

Sam sighs. “I guess so. Good night.”

 

“Night, Sam.”

 

***

 

In the morning, Cas can barely keep his eyes open over breakfast.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Sam asks.

 

“No,” Cas says miserably. He groans and lays his head down on the table.

 

Dean prods him until he sits up. “No sleeping, Cas.”

 

Cas sticks out his lower lip and starts to play with his cereal. He starts to speak several times before giving up with a frustrated growl.

 

They don’t do much that day. They sit in the lounge and Dean lets Sam pick what they’re going to watch while Cas sulks on the far end of the couch. Sam picks movies he knows Cas hates and Dean lets him.

 

“Can I have a cuddle?” Cas asks after a while. He sounds so hopeful that Sam almost feels bad.

 

“No,” Dean says.

 

“What? That’s no fair! You never said that was part of my punishment!”

 

“Cas, if you wanted to be treated fairly, you shouldn’t have done what you did.”

 

“Fine.” Cas curls into himself and tries to go to sleep.

 

Dean shakes him. “Wake up, Cas. You should have slept last night.”

 

Cas sighs. “If I could have, I would have.”

 

Dean points to the stool in the corner. “I don’t like your attitude _at all._ Go sit in the corner and think about what you’ve done.”

 

Cas stomps over the corner and sits down. “Happy?”

 

Dean makes him wait for over an hour, just long enough for Cas to cycle through anger, fury, frustration and loneliness. When Dean finally lets him get off, Cas wordlessly sits at Sam’s feet. Dean allows it, and after a while Sam feels Castiel’s fingers dancing across his skin. He tries to nudge him away, because he really wants nothing to do with Cas right now, but the former angel is persistent. It takes him a little longer to figure out that Cas is tracing words on his foot. _I’m sorry,_ Cas spells out, over and over again. He finishes each one with a little heart for _I love you_ and Sam melts. He reaches down to pet Cas and Cas practically purrs at the attention.

 

_Cuddle?_ Cas asks, looking up hopefully.

 

Sam flicks him. He’s not quite ready to forgive him yet, especially when he has no idea _why_ Cas did what he did.

 

Cas rests his forehead against Sam’s knee and starts to drift off. Dean rises and claps in Castiel’s ear. Cas awakens with a jolt. He whimpers as he looks up at Dean.

 

“If I have to wake you up again, I _will_ extend your punishment.”

 

***

 

Cas doesn’t sleep the next night either. Dean lets him curl up into a ball at Sam’s feet and nap during the day, and Sam does his best not to disturb him. Cas cries when it’s time for bed, but lets Dean tuck him in and shut off the light nevertheless.

 

Cas tries to sneak into Dean’s bedroom at two a.m. Dean is waiting for him. “Why did you do it, Cas?”

 

Cas sinks down onto the floor. “It doesn’t matter why I did it. Sam got hurt and it was my fault.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Cas sighs. “I just wanted you to leave me alone for one day. Sometimes you play with me all day long and it’s so _much_ and you won’t stop, and I couldn’t take it, and all I wanted was one day where you focused on Sam and not me.”

 

“You should have said something instead.”

 

“You wouldn’t have listened.”

 

Dean doesn’t disagree.

 

“Now I can’t sleep and Sam doesn’t want anything to do with me and all I want is someone to hold me and-” His voice breaks and he starts to cry. “It’s all my fault.”

 

Dean lays a hand on Castiel’s knee. “Tell you what. Let’s go in the lounge and watch some awful late night TV and you can sleep and when Sammy wakes up, I’ll let him decide how much longer your punishment should go on for. Okay?”

 

Cas nods. He knows that Sam is kind to him even when he’s angry. Sam won’t make him wait the whole time. He tries to smile and lets Dean pull him off the floor.

 

“Come on, baby.”

 

***

 

“That’s why you did it?” Sam asks. Cas nods.

 

Sam turns around and covers his mouth. He doesn’t want to believe that Cas had needed a break so badly that he’d have purposely done something he knew would make Dean hurt him. He thinks he’s going to be sick, but then Dean lays a hand on his shoulder and the nausea is gone along with all of the protests that had been welling up within him.

 

“Like I said, when his punishment is over is up to you now,” Dean says.

 

Sam spins around and pulls Cas into a warm embrace. “It’s over now.” Cas starts to cry and Sam soothes him through it, assuaging all of his worries and rocking him until he falls asleep.

 

When he looks up at Dean, he feels an irrational swell of anger bubble up inside of him. He swallows it down.

 

“Why don’t you take a nap with him, Sammy? I know you missed him too.”

 

Sam yawns. Suddenly, he’s exhausted. He gives Dean a sleepy little smile. “Love you, Master.”

 

Dean kisses him then Cas. “Love you too.”


End file.
